Fragile Heart Reversed Ending
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Like I promised in the original Fragile Heart story...This is the flipped ending...There will be character death, suicide,as well as lemon. Only read first chapter if you either never read Fragile Heart or If you need to refresh your memory otherwise skip to chapter 2
1. Heart Ache

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Like I promised this is Fragile Heart's Reverse ending. Chappy one is exactly the same so if you have already read my original Fragile heart story then you could skip to the she second page, other wise for new readers this is the first chapter. The only thing I'm changing are the author's notes at the end.

* * *

5:00 a.m

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" A slim arm sluggishly moved out of underneath some bed covers and shakily silenced the alarm clock.

"My head...hurts...tiered...five more min..." Misaki thought before quickly falling back asleep.

6:50

A yawn sounded within the confines of the silver haired novelist's, Usami Akihiko also known as Usagi, room. Usagi smiled as he lazily rubbed his eye's and reminisced over the dream he had last night that was about about a certain emerald eyed kohai. Making a mental note to add that steamy dream to one of his many BL books that are supposedly "not about him and Misaki ;)", he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He glanced at the clock that now read 6:57 and rushed out of his room determined not to be late having breakfast with his adorable Misaki. It wasn't until He opened the door that he realized that the house seemed to be too quite. The clock turned 7:00 just as Usagi entered the dining room and, upon not seeing his lover, immediately thought Misaki was asleep and he couldn't blame him, seeing as he was up late working on a school project and didn't go to bed till 2. Usagi headed to Misaki's room. He soon found himself standing in front of the boys room. Usagi put an ear up to the door and heard only the stirring of blankets. Opening the door quietly Usagi saw his Misaki still asleep in bed, and let his lips turn up in a light smile. Quietly he walked toward the sleeping boy but suddenly stopped as Misaki started to moan in pain. Usagi , upon hearing the moan, rushed to the bed side and carefully looked at Misaki, and this time noticing a sheen of sweat covered his face. Another moan escaped the teens lips as he started fidgeting under the covers. Usagi very worried at this point placed one of his bear hands on Misaki"s forehead and noted it was very warm.

Misaki woke to the feel of cold hands on his hot face and nuzzled into them sighing as the coolness gave him relief. He then opened his heavy eyes and looked into the soft eyes of Usagi.

""U...Us...Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered out followed by a coughing fit.

"SHHH Misaki don't talk" Usagi said to his love.

Misaki sat up and looked at the clock that now read 7:30.

"SHIT...I'm going to be late for school" Misaki tried to get up only to have Usagi push him back down.

"You're not going any where while your sick."

"But Usagi I'm fine, I'm not sick."

"You can't lie to me, never have you overslept before. Plus you sound as if you can hardly talk."

"That's because I went to sleep late...If you hadn't been soo needy yesterday, I could have finished my homework at 9."

"OH, does that mean that you also over used that beautiful voice of yours yesterday? Usagi whispered seductively.

Misaki's ears turned bright red at this.

In truth Misaki thought that he felt very sick but he couldn't let Usagi know, he didn't want to burden the author so he thought he could blame his sickness on sex.

Misaki replied to Usagi's earlier statement shyly, "yes"

Usagi was not convinced, so he asked a harder one, "Then explain why you where moaning and feel hot?"

Swallowing his pride Misaki replied, "Because I...um.. had...a...a...hot... dream...about... you."

Misaki blushed furiously at the lie he used.

Usagi backed a little, surprised by Misaki's answer. However he soon got over it and s coy smile formed on his lip.

Usagi leaned next to Misaki's bright red ear and said sexily "That's surprising...you know i just had a great wet dream about you too"

Misaki thought "WHAT THE HELL?! I was lying but it sounded like he was serious. What a Perv." Although Misaki's heart fluttered when he thought that Usagi loved him so much that he dreamed of him.

Usagi then bit lightly on Misaki's ear and asked, "How about we turn our dreams into reality?"

One of Usagi's hand suddenly slipped under Misaki's shirt and flicked one of his nipples, while his other hand wandered toward Misaki's ass giving it a good squeeze.

Misaki bolted out of bed saying "GOMEN, BUT I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Before Usagi had a chance to figure out what just happened Misaki had already pushed him out of his room, locking the door.

Misaki slid to the floor exhausted.

"If I tried to have sex now Usagi will surely find out that I was lying about not being sick." Misaki thought.

Usagi still a little confused on what happened tried to open back up Misaki's room only to find it locked. He instead turned to go to his room a little disappointed of not being allowed to pleasure Misaki but he was relived that nothing was wrong with Misaki...Or so he thought.

* * *

Misaki

I don't feel that good but I can't burden Usagi with my sickness. I stood up tried to walk...man my legs feel like jello. I went in my bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror to find that I looked hot. Gotta cool down other wise Usagi might try to check my temperature. As I turned on the shower setting it to the cold symbol, my head started hurting worse and worse. I began to notice how tight my chest felt. Stepping into the shower I thought to myself, "Gotta act normal" finishing my shower I stretched my arm to turn off the water when I noticed that the faucet was moving.

What the fuck? I can't turn it off while it's moving! I looked out around the bathroom and noticed everything was moving. My chest squeezed violently and suddenly my lungs needed air. I took a breath but for some reason, nothing came i tried again..still nothing...I couldn't breath. Panicking i tried to exit the shower when a vicious pain in my chest unlike the rest hit me.

Then I heard someone knocking at my door, "Misaki you need to hurry if you don't want to be late...or if you want, you can stay home and continue from where we left off."

I stumbled forward my legs giving out. I fell to the ground.

I could hear Usagi banging on the door shouting "MISAKI MISAKI ARE YOU OKAY MISAKI OPEN THE DOOR!"

I struggled to get up ,but my body wouldn't let me. I was hurting so much and my lungs burned from lack of oxygen, then a cooling darkness came and I felt relief from the pain in it, the last thing i heard was a crash that sounded so distant, and then I fell unconscious.

* * *

Usagi

I was siting at my desk working on a new volume for my BL that,like always, were inspired by Misaki. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:15. Closing my lap top I went out of my room and noticed that Misaki still hadn't left his room. I put an ear to the door and heard the shower running, sighing I knocked on the door and said "Misaki you need to hurry if you don't want to be late" I then thought to tease my lover by adding in, "Or if you want, you can stay home and continue from where we left off." This idea was very appealing. I smiled goofily waiting to hear Misaki's reply. But instead of hearing embarrassed yelling as I was expecting the only thing I heard was a very loud sickly thud.

My amusement left me. I shouted through the door, "MISAKI MISAKI ARE YOU OKAY MISAKI OPEN THE DOOR!"

I got no reply. Panicking I turned the handle and swore. I forgot that he locked it. Feeling something was very wrong with Misaki I backed up and kicked the door as hard as I could. My leg jarred as soon as I made impact with the door, not caring though, I rushed in. He was no where in his room so I turned to the bathroom and yanked the door open.

My heart Nearly stopped at the image I saw before me.

Misaki laid naked halfway out of the shower, which was still on, clutching his chest, unconscious.

"MISAKI!"

I turned the water off and dragged Misaki out, laying him perfectly flat on the floor.

"OI! MISAKI! MISAKI!"

It was then that I noticed he wasn't breathing. I placed a finger to his pulse and noticed it getting weaker by the second.

Desperate, I stared doing CPR.

1..2..3..breath..1..2..3..breath..1..2..3..breathe. My efforts let Misaki breath. I knew I needed to call emergency but I also knew that if I stopped my ministrations, he could die.

"COME ON MISAKI! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! WAKE UP!" I shouted tears freely falling down my face. I don't know how long I had been giving CPR but the next thing I knew was the sound of the door and Aikawa's voice.

"Sensei open up"

Knowing that she has a key I yelled as loud as I could "HELP AIKAWA, HELP!"

* * *

Nobody's POV

Aikawa heard a startling yell that sounded like Usagi.

"HELP AIKAWA, HELP!"

Aikawa quickly got out her copy of the pent house key and unlocked the door.

"SENSEI WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"AIKAWA, I'M IN MISAKI'S BATHROOM!"

Aikawa rushed up towards Usagi's voice.

When she reached her destination, she was horrified at what she saw.

Misaki lay perfectly still on the floor naked. Usagi was giving Misaki CPR while shouting at Misaki to wake up. she saw tear stains on his face but oddly no tears.

Usagi suddenly looked up to her, and what frightened her was how much fear and desperation was in his eye's.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL EMERGENCY!"

"Right" Aikawa flipped open her phone quickly and informed emergency of the situation and gave them the address. In a matter of minutes Usagi and Aikawa heard the sound of emergency sirens, and it was not long before paramedics came rushing in.

Carefully they placed Misaki on a stretcher and hurried him to the ambulance. Usagi hoped on with them, yelling at Akiko to call Takahiro and let him know Misaki was going to be in the hospital. They then rushed to the hospital.

Paramedic 1- "What happened?"

"I have no idea. I was trying to tell him that he would be late for school if he didn't hurry, but he wouldn't answer me so I kicked the door down and found him unconscious in the shower, not breathing. I laid him on the floor and gave him CPR until you got here." Usagi told them his voice layered with stress.

Paramedic 2- "Before you pulled him out of the bath how was he positioned?"

Usagi gulped, "His lower half was in the tub while his upper body hanged out of the tub. I think his hand was clutching his chest."

Paramedic 1- "Has he complained of anything before or have you noticed anything?"

"Yes, this morning he overslept and was moaning when I checked on him. He also felt hot but he told me that he was okay and gave me ...um...good reasons for his symptom...which I believed valued reasons..*cough*, but now I believe he was lying about that.

Paramedic 2- "What about over the past few days?"

Usagi pondered this for a moment, clips of the week where he noticed Misaki rubbing his chest with a look of discomfort on his face and his increases in taking ibuprofen passed through his mind. Usagi voiced out these to the paramedics who then looked at each other seriously.

Usagi noticed the glance between the two, "What?"

Paramedic 1- "There is a possibility that he had a heart attack."

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- So if you thought I was lying that this chapter was not the same as the original I proved you wrong now didn't I. But If you don't like character death period then stick with Fragile Heart. And if you feel like there will be hardly any romanse between the Seme and Uke then let my quell that fear beacause it may be een more romantic then Fragile Heart.

Usagi- Where is that author I'm going to kill her.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Oh One more thing, I'm talking from under my bed. You know hiding from Usagi-san

*CRASH*

Usagi- HOW DARE YOU GO AND WRITE THE REVERSE...KILL MY MISAKI AND YOU WILL BE DEAD TOO

AngstyYaoiFangirl- tsk tsk tsk what a temper...How you holding up Misa-kun?

Misaki- Why did you do this to me and why do you keep calling me by weird names?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- First because I can and second because your name is cute to mess around with...Mi...Mi-tan...Misa-tan...Misa-pou...I just realized that I sound like Fai D Flowright calling Kurogane all these diffirent names. oh those characters are from the manga I read Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.


	2. Scare

"There's a possibility that he had a heart attack"

When I heard that I felt all the blood drain from my face. I looked at the fragile boy on the gurney. We where still driving towards the hospital. I felt my self shake and I took Misaki's hand in my own and squeezed it tightly whispering sweet words as well as prayers. After what seemed like hours (which in fact it only took 10 minutes) we finely arrived at the hospital.

Like lightning, the paramedics lowered Misaki from the ambulance and rushed in the building, I followed closely after.

Paramedic- "NURSE SET UP EXAM ROOM 7 AND PREPARE FOR A HEART SURGERY JUST IN CASE!"

All hell broke lose at these orders, nurses running here and there setting things up. I followed them as far as the emergency room but once their I was not permitted beyond that point.

Nurse- "Sir, you can wait here"

She led me to a waiting room where a couch laid and a couple of arm chairs. As soon as I sat down a dark blue haired doctor came out.

"Hello, I'm Nowaki Kusama and i'll be Misaki's doctor for now." Nowaki said introducing himself to me.

"Your Hiro-san's lover?!" I stated surprised.

Nowaki also looked surprise. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Hiro-san and I are friends, I'm Usami Akihiko. Now hows Misaki?" I had asked getting over my surprise rather quickly and was now quiet serious.

"Misaki, as far as we can tell, suffered from a minor heart attack due to prolonged stress and sickness. We've done a MRI and have found a blood clot in one of his veins, so were going to have to unclog that and when he suffered from his attack of course part of heart is now dead but among the dead section a part survived but its giving off an electric pulse that clashed with the rest of the hearts natural pacemaker, so we ended up having to stop his heart in order to get it working right. We will need to give him surgery and implant a device that will help keep his heart in check. I will personally inform you on his condition."

"Alright" I barley whispered. I was still in shock on how bad my Misaki's condition was.

I sat in a chair and my heart ached for Misaki...for him to be alright. Nowaki said that his heart attack was due to prolong sickness and stress. I struggled to remember when Misaki seemed stressed or sick besides today.

* * *

Flash back Nobodys POV

5 weeks ago-

Misaki came home from school a little late.

"OI What took you so long?" Usagi huffed?

"Gomen Usagi I was just walking slowly, I won't do it again if you don't like it"

Usagi peered at Misaki and saw shadows forming in his eyes. However when Usagi questioned them Misaki passed it off as allergy shadows.

3 weeks Saturday night

Usagi was siting at the couch reading a book when he heard Misaki walking down the stairs. He got up to see what he was doing and saw him taking down some sleeping pills.

He remembered asking if He was okay but Misaki said he was having trouble sleeping.

He remembered countless times Misaki coughing or sneezing or clutching his head or chest. But he had always passed it of as either allergies or just soreness after sex.

Yesterday

Usagi waited for Misaki to walk in the door before he pounced him.

"U...Usagi-san" Misaki had said startled "I thought you were working"

"I need to refill my self with Misaki other wise I can't think"

Misaki had only nodded his head in acceptance which surprised Usagi since Misaki always struggled against having sex. But Usagi took Misaki's obedience as a way for him to say that he wanted it too.

* * *

Flash back end Nobody's POV

How could he have missed the signs?! It was inexcusable, it was. Usagi felt as if he had failed as Misaki's lover and felt his heart break in pieces as he thought of how Misaki covered up his stress and sickness to please him.

Hours later, Misaki was still in surgery when Takahiro came in. He looked around and spotted Usagi quickly.

"Usagi, How's Misaki...What happened...all I was told was that Misaki was in the hospital. I tried to get here as soon as I could, but you know long it takes for me to travel here from my place."

Usagi stared at Takahiro, and repeated all that Nowaki had told him. Then he fell silent.

Takahiro sat down and grabbed his head as he whispered "It finally happened, I hoped that he would be lucky and it not come to this!"

Usagi heard this and looked to Takahiro, "What are you talking about?"

Takahiro swallow and said "On our dad's side Arrhythmia's ran in the family, it's a heart disease that is inherited, but it is usually found out at an early age. We thought that it skipped our generation because both of us tested negative for it. But a couple months ago Misaki was visiting my house, while he was there, he told me that he had gone to the doctors cause he was having chest pains...He said that the doctors told him that he has arrhythmia, that it had developed in him.

"WHAT! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD!?" Usagi asked raising his voice in shock of the news.

"I wanted to tell you but he begged and begged me not to!"

"Who did?"

"Misaki, he said he didn't want to burden you. He said if you knew of his condition that you would agonize over it and he doesn't want that."

Usagi felt tears come to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He could feel his heart tear even more.

"_Misaki has been suffering a heart condition but he's been putting my happiness above his comfort. I was too rough...if only I had known how fragile you where...Misaki...I'm so sorry..."_

Usagi agonized over these thoughts sinking into a depression.

Hours later Nowaki came out very tiered looking and withdrawn.

Usagi and Takahiro held their breath until Nowaki gave a sad smile and told them that the surgery was a success.

Both Usagi and Takahiro released their breath in relief.

Nowaki continued with, "However he has not woken yet, we think that his body put him into a comma so we wont know how long it will be before he wakes. We moved him to room 172, because he just got out of surgery we need to check his vitals, so we need you all to wait for another hour

Takahiro was the first to speak "Alright...thank you...so much..."

Nowaki left the two to wait for the time where they could visit Misaki.

Takahiro then turned to address Usagi, "When Misaki wakes, I've decided that he's going to come back home with me...he needs to be with his family."

Usagi, shocked at this, stood up quickly, despair evident in his eyes, "NO, YOU CAN'T!"

Takahiro also stood, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Why not...he needs to be cared for and only his family wold have the love and patience to hep him through this."

Those words hurt Usagi but he knew he couldn't give up on Misaki. He could not live without the emerald eye brunet, it would be his downfall, so he replied to Takahiro, "But I do love him like you love him" "and even more than you do" he thought to himself. "Besides, wouldn't suddenly moving him, as well as disrupting his routine, stress him out more?"

Takahiro bit his lip and said, "I guess your right, just promise me you will take good care of him."

Usagi felt relief as Takahiro gave in, "I promise"

Time moved agonizingly slow, or so Usagi thought, but the one hour wait was finally up and a nurse led the two gentle men to Misaki's room.

Nurse- "If he wakes push the nurse call button so we can examine him."

With that Takahiro and Usagi stepped into the room.

The first thing Usagi noticed was the many machinery beeping, he followed the wires and tubing up to where they lay, connected in Misaki's body.

Misaki himself laid underneath many blankets and an oxygen mask on his face.

Takahiro walked to the bed side and broke down.

"Misaki...your brothers here, I'm here" Takahiro stroked the boys hair.

Even though Usagi didn't want to, he decided to let Takahiro be with Misaki alone, so he went outside to smoke.

* * *

Usagi was siting his back against the hospital building, cigarette in mouth and surrounded by the cigarette butts that he already smoked when Takahiro came out.

After spotting Usagi he walked over to him.

"I have to go back to Osaka, Manami's delivery date is nearly here, so I need to stay by her side. I won't be able to visit much."

"Alright" Usagi said standing. "If you're not here when he wakes I'll give you a call."

Takahiro suddenly placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder's, "Thank you Usagi...for letting me be alone with my brother...I really appreciated it."

"No problem, have a safe trip home."

As Takahiro left Usagi headed for Misaki's room.

When he entered he made sure to close the door behind him.

He walked over to Misaki's bed side and pulled up a chair next to him.

Usagi then took one of Misaki's unusually cold hands in his own.

"Misaki...I'm sorry...Misaki please wake up...Come back to me...I love you so much...So please wake up!" Usagi's shoulders shook as he finally allowed his tears to fall again.

"See Misaki, I will only cry in front of you...Only you are allowed to see me in this wretched state."

Usagi just held Misaki's hand crying and never did he leave the teens side.

* * *

Misaki's Mind

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_HELLO...Can anyone hear me?_

_Am I alone?_

_I...I"m scared!_

_USAGI!_

* * *

Usagi, who was dozing, woke suddenly. What caused him to wake he wondered. Then he heard it,

"_USAGI!"_

_"_Misaki!" Usagi quickly stood over Misaki "It's okay...Misaki I'm here...Come on wake up"

Usagi kissed his Misaki's head. and tears feel from his eyes and onto Misaki's forehead.

* * *

_Wake up?_

_Am I asleep?_

_Usagi...I want to wake...but it's so heavy...this darkness..._

* * *

Misaki feels the tear drop

* * *

_Usagi why are you crying?_

-Misaki...I Love You...-

_Usagi, why do you sound so sad?_

_Hold on...I'll be there in a minuet...just let me find the exit..._

* * *

Misaki struggled as hard as he could but he couldn't find an exit when all of a sudden he feels a warmth of love and saw a glimpse of light.

Seizing the opportunity he rushed to the light and opened his eyes.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I was siting looking at a book in on hand...not reading it of course...while my other hand was still holding Misaki's. My mind had wandered to the days I spent with Misaki.

All of a sudden I felt the hand in my hand stir. I stood up quickly...hoping... the book feel to the floor and I leaned over Misaki, studying his face, when at last his emerald eyes opened and meet my own violet eyes.

"MISAKI" I cried tears of joy welling in my eyes and spilling over. "MISAKI...MISAKI...MISAKI!" I cried and embraced him.

"Usagi?" The boy questioned, "Why are you crying Usagi?"

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake. Please Misaki tell me next time when your sick okay?!"

"Usagi, aren't you being over dramatic, I mean I guess I passed out for a few hours but I'm fine, I was probably just tired."

I pulled back from Misaki and frowned, "No Misaki, You aren't fine."

I watched as my lover pulled a confused expression, "What are you talking about? Why aren't I fine?"

"Misaki, you had a heart attack and you've been in a coma going on five months."

I waited for Misaki's reaction as he absorbed this information.

I saw shock, fear, despair, nervousness, and anger pass through his eyes in the matter of seconds before he settled on a neutral face and tone.

"Oh"

"Misaki?"

"Have I missed anything important?"

"Not Much...Manami had her son...so now you're an uncle"

"Did she?"

His answer sounded so distant, "Are you alright Misaki?

"Yeah I think so..."

Quickly I embraced him, "Misaki if you're afraid or sad then it's okay, you can tell me."

After I said this I felt Misaki shake as he started crying.

"I...I...thought...that I was only asleep...for a few moments...Gomen Usagi...Gomen..."

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked very surprised.

"I've be out for so long you must have been so worried...I've gone and became a burden to you...Gomen...I did not mean to trouble you or Nii-san"

My heart broke even further as I heard that the reason why Misaki was sad now, was not because of the fact of his heart attack or that he was in a coma, no he was crying for me, because he felt like he troubled me.

"Misaki don't you ever let me hear you say that you burden me, because there is no way in hell that you have ever been a burden to me."

"But..."

I didn't let him finish as I suddenly crashed my lips to his in a heated passionate kiss trying to send as much love as I could, so that Misaki would get the message that because I love him he will never be a burden, and that without him...I'm nothing.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Misaki's eyes grew wide at Usagi's sudden kiss but he soon melted into it. He felt love that had been suppressed for the last five months pool in him making him shiver with pleasure. Usagi licked Misaki's bottom lip begging for entrance, Misaki granted him access after a moment, allowing the kiss deepen.

Usagi ran his tongue all in Misaki's wet cavern. Misaki tasted like eggs and peppermint tea to Usagi, so he enjoyed every minute of it. He enjoyed how soft the boys lips where, the pleasurable moaning sound Misaki was making. Usagi wished he could stay like that forever but like always all good things must come to an end .

He noticed Misaki tire, so he pulled back letting his lips touch Misaki's for 1...2...3 times before letting go.

The teen feel back against his bed already asleep.

Usagi then pushed the nurse call button and soon Nowaki came in.

"what happened Usami?"

"Misaki woke up"

Nowaki came and stood looking at Misaki's vitals.

"I see, care to explain why he is asleep then and has an increased heart rate?"

Usagi blushed.

"When he reawakens don't do anything that can tire him out... I do have to examine him while conscious OK?"

"alright" Usagi pouted.

As soon as Nowaki left Usagi pulled out his phone and dialed Takahiro's phone

*Ring* Ring*Ring*

-_Hello_

"Hey Takahiro"

-_Usagi-san how are you?-_

"I'm fine, Takahiro...Misaki woke up..."

_-Silence-_

_-I'll be there as soon as I can-_

_*beep*_

Usagi closed his phone after Takahiro hung up. To pass the time until either Takahiro got there or when Misaki woke again...Usagi made a list of things he would do as soon as Misaki could come home.

* * *

Misaki woke up a little over an hour after Usagi talked with Takahiro and this time, following the doctors orders, Usagi pushed the nurse button even though he wanted to continue where they had left off.

"How do you feel?" Nowaki asked.

Misaki took a moment to access how his body felt before replying, "I feel heavy and my head hurts"

Nowaki made a note on a clip board saying, "I thought you might say that. Well looking at your vitals you seem good to go in for another MRI.

"Why does he need another one?" Usagi asked fearfully.

"We just need to make sure his heart is fine that's all" Nowaki said reassuringly.

"Okay" Usagi grumbled.

"It'll be alright" Misaki said patting Usagi's head, "I'll be fine"

With that they rolled Misaki out of the room to get his MRI.

Two hours later and they finally brought Misaki back in. Usagi rushed to his side and asked Nowaki, "What the hell? Why did it take so damn long?"

"Sorry but we wanted to make sure everything was okay so we scanned everywhere on his body" Nowaki replied calmly.

"AND? Is he good or bad or what?" Usagi was losing his patience.

"He's all good we will keep him here in the hospital for the next week just to make sure everything settle's now that he is conscious and then he can be released. He will have to make regular appointments with a cardiologist and will have to come back to get an MRI scan every year so we can make sure his pace maker stays alright. And he will be on some heart medications for the rest of his life. He won't be able to do strenuous activities for a month at least"

"_Damn, I still won't be able to fuck Misaki for a month!" Usagi thought._

"Otherwise Misaki will be fine" Nowaki continued, unaware of Usagi's previous perverted thought.

"Well thank you so much Nowaki-san"

"You're welcome"

With that Nowaki left the room.

* * *

It was another two hours when Takahiro came in followed by Manami who was carrying their newborn son.

"Hey Usagi how is he?"

"He's okay, they took him for another MRI for like two hours...No surprise that he feel asleep."

Takahiro went over and ran his hand through his sleeping brother's hair. The movement awoke Misaki.

"Sorry Misaki, did I wake you?"

"Takahiro?...Oh no, I was just about to wake any way"

"Well we brought someone to visit you."

Takahiro gestured for Manami to come over.

"This is your new nephew"

Misaki perked at this and looked to see the newest member of his family.

The baby was tiny with curly blue hair. He was wearing blue footy pajamas and a yellow hat. when the youngster opened his eyes, Misaki noticed that they were emerald green like his.

"He's such a beautiful boy what's his name?"

"His name is Mahiro Misaki Takashi"

Misaki's eyes widened, "You named your first child after me!"

"Of course Manami and myself really love you."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything, just love him." Nanami said smiling.

The little Mahiro grabbed Misaki's finger and gave a smile."

"Awwwww who's a cute little baby" Misaki cooed.

This made the child laugh.

Usagi smiled at how cute his lover was being and thought that Misaki would be a great mother.

Takahiro then turned and asked Usagi, "Do you know how long he will be here?"

"Nowaki said he wanted him here for a week for observation purposes."

"AHHHH, a week I don't want to be in here for a week!" Misaki sat back a pout evident on his face.

Usagi chuckled at his loves childish actions.

After a couple of hours of talking, laughing, and bringing Misaki up to speed on what was happening these days, Takahiro, Nanami, and their now sleeping son Mahiro left to go home.

Usagi took up residence next to his love who had also fallen asleep a little while ago.

_'He's so beautiful...like an angel."_ Usagi thought staring at Misaki's angelic face.

* * *

The end of the week finally came and Misaki was discharged after being reminded to come back every year, and to take his medicine.

"And remember no activities of any sort for a month" Nowaki was nagging Usagi.

"I know, don't keep reminding me." Usagi said, already pissed that he couldn't make love to his Misaki.

As soon as they got back to the house Usagi picked up Misaki and carried Misaki bridal style toward the door.

"Put me down Usagi...Idiot...I can walk myself!" Misaki protested.

"But the doctor said no activities" Usagi replied smiling

"Walking is not an activity but just a function of life"

Usagi just kept smiling and said, "It is in my book"

With that Usagi opened the door and brought Misaki inside the shockingly clean house.

"I would have thought that the house would be trashed by now!"

"Well you are right about that, had I been home it probably would have been trash."

"Wait, are you telling me that you haven't gone home these past months?!"

Usagi frowned slightly and looked into Misaki's eyes, "How could I even think of coming home while you where in the hospital. It would have been too lonely for me."

Misaki was touched and happy at Usagi's statement, "Thank you Usagi" Misaki whispered.

Usagi's placed Misaki on the couch sighing, "Please don't torture me Misaki."

Misaki looked toward Usagi and demanded, "I just thanked you how was that tourMmhmhhh"

Usagi suddenly pulled Misaki into a kiss, "You are so cute but remember, I have to wait before I can fuck you senseless, and you trying to seduce me isn't helping my resolve." he whispered seductively.

Misaki struggled against Usagi until he finally broke free

"Usagi, don't do that, and I wasn't seducing you, you pervert" Misaki said gasping.

"But you thanking me while looking so adorable is the same thing as seducing me besides, if I can't fuck you, how else am I supposed to get my fill of Misaki?" Usagi whined. He then grabbed Misaki around the waist and pulled him towards himself placing his head in the crook of Misaki's neck

He then whispered , "You just can't understand how much I've been longing to feel you." he slid his hands under Misaki's shirt, feeling Misaki's skin.

"Or how much I've missed your smell" He then started to smell the now blushing teens hair.

"Or how I've wanted to hear you" Usagi then bit Misaki's ear, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

"And more importantly how much I've missed the taste of your lips." Usagi then tuned Misaki towards him and kissed him full force, shoving his tongue down Misaki's throat.

Misaki struggled against Usagi as hard as he could. He was too tired to be doing this. But Usagi continued kissing him until lack of oxygen forced him to pull back from Misaki's now flushed face.

"Usagi you can't be doing this, the doctor said no activities for a month" Misaki scolded.

"Kissing isn't an activity, but just a function of life" Usagi smirked using the exact same words Misaki had uses earlier.

Suddenly *GROWL*

Misaki blushed as his stomach growled.

"Looks kike it's time to make dinner for Misaki" Usagi said standing up.

"Usagi, DON'T YOU DARE STEP FOOT IN MY KITCHEN...I'M PRETTY SURE I MADE THAT CLEAR LAST TIME!" Misaki scolded Usagi. The vision of Usagi's last time trying to cook played in his head where Usagi placed a metal can in the microwave causing a fire and then putting one of Misaki's favorite aprons too close to the burner where it burned as well. After that Misaki banned him from the kitchen.

"But I need to feed you" Usagi argued.

"That's why I will make dinner." Misaki said getting up shakily.

"I don' think so, Sit Back Down Misaki." Usagi said very sternly when he saw Misaki shaking just from standing.

"You must think I'm out of my mind if you think I'm going to let you cook after getting out of the hospital"

Misaki was about to argue when he noticed a strange mix of fear, love and concern floating in Usagi's eye's so he said, "Fine but let's just order take-out"

Usagi softened his voice as he said, "I'm okay with that"

And that's just what they did.

* * *

The first few days that Misaki had come home went by smoothly.

It wasn't until the second week when every thing went down hill again for the couple.

It was 3:00 a.m. when Usagi was startled awake from sleeping at his desk in his office .(He was attempting to write a new novel).

What startled Usagi was a loud bang.

Usagi rushed to his room. Flipping the lights Usagi ,did not see his lover anywhere on the bed.

No...Misaki was on the floor.

Usagi thought that his Misaki had just fell out of bed and was too far asleep to wake. If only that was the truth.

Usagi went over and collected Misaki in his arms when suddenly the body he was holding started to shake violently.

In fact, he shook so violently that Usagi nearly dropped him.

Quickly Misaki was placed on the bed, though he continued to shake.

"MISAKI...MISAKI...WAKE UP" Usagi yelled frantically, fearing Misaki was in one of his nightmares. And as previously stated...if only that was true.

Usagi froze.

*COUGH* *COUGH*

Misaki started violently coughing...

Misaki was coughing up blood...

Usagi watched the crimson liquid roll down Misaki's mouth entranced by it.

Usagi snapped back when he heard his lover's moan of pain.

Usagi finally sprung into action. He flipped open his phone so hard and fast that the hinge came undone some.

He dialed 119 and yelled his emergency to the operator. The uncontrolled terror was evident in his voice.

As soon as he finished he turned Misaki on his side so as to make sure he didn't choke on his own blood.

After what seemed like a life time, Usagi's door was kicked down and paramedic's, once again, rushed into the house.

They put Misaki in the ambulance and this time Usagi was not allowed to ride with due to the fact that there was an extra paramedic with them.

The ambulance put on their flashing blue sirens and was off.

Like a mad man, Usagi jumped into his own car and was off, following the emergency vehicle.

As soon as Usagi arrived at the funeral, he was informed that Misaki had been taken in for immediate surgery.

A few hours later the doctor who had treated Misaki last time came out.

Usagi asked, "How is Misaki!"

Nowaki looked away, "He's finally been stabilized and is currently resting, however he is no where near being healed"

Usagi looked at Nowaki fear swirling in his eyes.

"Usagi, I need to know what was Misaki's condition when you found him?" Nowaki asked seriously.

Usagi told everything he saw from Misaki being on the floor, his violent shaking, down to him coughing up blood.

Nowaki sighed and looked sadly at Usagi, "Misaki's brain has started to see Misaki's pace make has a threat so it's trying to get rid of it. But there are too many white blood cells attacking it that the boy's heart is starting to overload from producing so many."

Usagi desperately asked, "Well can't you do anything about it?"

Nowaki sighed and said, "The only thing we can do is go into his brain and force it to accept the pace maker using a series of brain chemicals but..."

"BUT WHAT!" Usagi stared to get impatient.

"The operation is a very delicate procedure..one wrong move and he's dead...but if it is successful...he will have no memories of his life before" Nowaki said carefully watching Usagi's face.

Usagi felt faint. He sat down his eyes downcast. A very heavy darkness settled on his heart. He barley could hear what Nowaki had continued talking

"Of course because it's such a delicate situation we need to have Misaki's approval when he wakes up." Nowaki felt bad for Usagi, he could not imagine how he would have felt if something like this were to happen to his Hiro-san. Taking pity he then told Usagi that he could stay with Misaki until he woke up.

Moments later Usagi found himself siting at Misaki's bedside. Usagi, with trembling hands hands flipped open his phone, the screen no reading 8:13. He scrolled toward Takahiro's number and pushed call.

*RING*RING*RING*RING*

_-This is Takashi Takahiro, I am currently busy and will call back as soon as __possibly-_

_leave a message after the beep, when you are finished recording, you may hang up or dial 1 for more options *BEEP*_

Usagi felt little relief, at least he didn't have to talk to Takahiro immediately,he didn't think he could handle the emotional stress,so he just told everything that happened into the message and hoped that Takahiro would get it soon.

It was a few hours before Misaki woke.

The visibly pale uke sat up slowly, blinking exhaustion from his crusted dark eyes.

Misaki turned when he felt someone squeeze his hand and he turned, and saw his rabbit watching him intensely.

Misaki finally realized that he was back in the hospital and slumped backwards with a soft *thump*

Usagi quickly stood over his lover, he saw realization, pain, and fear flash in the brunets emerald eyes.

Usagi squeezed Misaki's hand.

Misaki then asked in a shaky voice"Ho...how...l..long have I..been...a..a..asleep for?"

Usagi replied softly, "It's okay love, you've only been out for a few hours."

He watched Misaki's tense form relax, and it was then that he realized that the young boy in front of him was scared that he had been out for months again.

"Usagi-san...why are you crying?"

Usagi was startled by Misaki's sudden question, "I'm no..." Usagi lifted his free hand to his face and stopped mid sentence as he felt how wet his face was. He felt tears slide down his face like a slow peaceful stream.

Usagi looked at Misaki's concerned face and thought he couldn't bear telling Misaki about his condition.

Just then the door opened and in walked Nowaki.

"I see your awake Mr. Takashi" Nowaki's voice uttered softly, sadness evident in his voice. The doctor and Usagi's eyes meet and sadness pooled in both eyes.

Misaki noticed the exchange knew something was wrong with him, why else was Usagi making such a painful expression, "What's going on? Whats wrong with me?"

Usagi watched Misaki's expression as Nowaki explained his condition and how he could be saved, but when he was about to say the side affects of the surgery Usagi stopped him.

"He doesn't need to know about that" Usagi pleaded.

Nowaki sadly and guiltily replied, "I'm sorry but I must tell him...it will effect his answer but he needs to know"

"What side effect?" Misaki asked cautiously.

Usagi braced himself as Nowaki said, "If the surgery is a success...then you will lose all your memories from your past."

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- man I'm on a roll here

Usagi- (knife behind his back) Oh Author dear?

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Yes

Usagi tries to stab me however I knew what was coming and evaded the attack

AngstyYaoiFangirl- TSK TSK TSK, Are you still mad about that story I read and favorited earlier?

Usagi- Of Course I'm Mad and I told you I was going to kill you

AngstyYaoiFangirl- so you readers know whats going on I happened upon this story called **Save Me Usagi by Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c and it was really good. So I invited Usagi to read it but for some reason he got all mad at me and the author. It's such a great story here's the link s/10518133/1/Save-Me-Usagi.**

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Well I really didn't want to stop here but then my mind was like give them a cliff hanger so I was like okay fine. SO read and review tell me what you think and maybe give me some suggestions. Okay now time to learn a really random fact on what happens while I type this. well ill be in the middle of a sentence when for some reason i capitalize a word that dose'nt need to be for example ill be like 'Well the day was Bright and cloudy' when i do that I'm like shit I did it again. oh well have a nice day and thank-you for reading this.


	3. Decision

_"If the surgery is successful...then you will lose all your memories"_

**Misaki**

I'll lose my memories? So I won't remember my parents?...my brother?...my friends...my lover?

I'll forget about Usagi-san?

That hurts...I don't want to forget about Usagi...I can't...I wont!

"I WON'T DO THE SURGERY" I yelled this out loud, panicked.

I looked at Usagi who looked mortified at this statement.

Nobodys POV

Usagi didn't know how to reply to Misaki without breaking down. Nowaki noticed this so he got up saying, "I'll give you some time to think about it" with that he left.

Misaki looked down, his hair covering his eyes and was silent.

After a little bit Usagi clenched his fist and shook.

"Misaki..." he called, the sorrow was tangible in his voice.

"I won't do it..." Misaki replied, his voice echoing the way Usagi's voice sounded.

tears started to roll down Misaki's cheek as he continued, shoulders visibly shaking, "I don't wan't to forget about Nii-chan...not after all the time he spent raising me."

Usagi swooped down onto Misaki and embraced him as tight as he could, "Takahiro would prefer that you forget him and live" Usagi whispered.

Misaki was wracked with sobs.

Usagi continued, "How do you think he would feel if his only brother he raised were to die...all of his effort gone to waste...think about His emotions think about how he would feel..." Usagi hated himself for guilt tripping Misaki, but he was convinced that Misaki needed to here this to change his mind, but what he said next only sealed it, "think about how I would feel...if you where gone."

Misaki then voiced out his real concern, "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET USAGI-SAN! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN TO FORGET YOU! TO FORGET ALL THE PAIN WE WENT THROUGH AND EMOTIONAL STRESS...TO FINALLY BE CONNECTED." Misaki then lowers his voice to a whisper,"How cruel is this world? We've finally gotten over the drama...we convinced your father that I was good for you...I finally confessed how I feel about you. You waited for me while I was in a coma for 5 months Now they're saying I'm to forget you, that's twisted. I don't think you would handle it well. My brother would take me back and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, because I wont remember you" Misaki placed a hand on his face and continued to sob.

Usagi hugged Misaki tighter ans whispered to his boy, "Misaki...I love you...I can't bear to see you in pain...if you really want this then there's nothing I can do to stop you, but just remember, whichever way you go I will follow"

Usagi held Misaki close to him and wouldn't let go until Nowaki appeared again.

"Have you made your decision, Misaki?" the young doctor asked politely.

Misaki with a determined look in his eye said, "Yes I have...I've decided I don't want the surgery...I don't want to lose all of my precious memories."

Nowaki sighed and said, "Very well" he turned to leave but was suddenly stopped when Misaki spoke again.

"Sir..how long do I have to live?"

Usagi cringed at Misaki's words

Nowaki looked down as he said, "At most...a month..."

He then left.

"Usagi-san..I...I wan't to go home..."

"No, you should stay here, by what I can tell, all of the medicine your on is keeping you from being in pain."

"But Usagi-san...I don't want to die here...I wan't to die at our house...with you by my side...can My last wishes come to fruit...please."

To hear his lover plead with him while he was dying was very hear wrenching, he simply could not refuse the dying boy.

"All right" Usagi replied softly, "I'll go check you out"

Usagi then wen't to the reception desk to Check Misaki out when Takahiro burst through the front door. He ran up to Usagi and asked panting what had happened.

Usagi told Takahiro all that happened. He told him of the surgery, the side affects, as well as Misaki's blatant refusal.

"NO, if there's a possible chance that he can survive then he should take it." Takahiro stated in grief.

Usagi replied, "I understand...I tried to tell him to take it but he refuses...he won't listen to me."

"Can't we force him, I mean as his older brother cant we make him take it?" Takahiro was now desperate.

Usagi shook his head and said, "I already asked the doctor about this but he said that because he was an adult the decision is his alone unless his judgment is impaired...which it's not."

"Takahiro, why don't you go see Misaki while I finish the paper work's"

Takahiro nodded and walked toward Misaki's room.

Misaki looked as the door opened and saw his Nii-chan.

"Hey Misaki-kun" Takahiro gave his brother a small sad smile and walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Tears freely and unashamedly ran down his face.

"Misaki-kun...is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Misaki looked down and replied softly, "No...I can't bear the thought of not remembering."

"And you sure you won't stay here? You would be in less pain here."

"No..as I told Usagi, I wan't to dye somewhere I know...somewhere filled with memories"

"In that case when you get checked out I'll be taking you with me."

At this Misaki suddenly looked at his brother and gave a viscous shout, "NO!"

Takahiro was shocked at Misaki's yell, "Why not?! Misaki you're about to dye..can't you be with your loved ones before...I mean...Usagi's a good friend...but he's not family...he wouldn't be able to give you the emotional support."

Misaki felt very hurt at these word's. Misaki then thought, 'I'm about to die, Takahiro deserves to know of Usagi's and my relationship'

"Nii-chan...I've been hiding something from you." Misaki looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Usagi is more then a my friend."

"What do you mean?" the dense Takahiro asked still not understanding.

"I'm gay...Usagi is my one and true love...don't separate me from my beloved before I die!"

Takahiro was startled by Misaki's confession 'His brother was gay? He was dating his best friend?' Takahiro was in so much shock that he almost didn't hear Misaki.

"I'm sorry...we were going to tell you...we really where...please don't hate me for it, and don't hate Usagi or blame him...I was just so scared that you would be mad and try to take me from him." Misaki was sobbing at this point.

Takahiro wrapped his arms around the sad boy ans cooed, "Misaki...I would never hate you...nor would I hate Usagi...Misaki I am shocked that you're dating my friend. I would have never guessed that you were into me, but I don't disapprove. If it makes you happy then I'm okay with it"

It was Misaki's turn to be shocked, You're not mad? You approve of our relationship?"

"Of course I approve of the relationship, though I wished you had told me earlier about it, nut I know that you don't like to cause trouble for others so I get why you didn't tell me. It's fine." Takahiro said this reassuringly.

"So does this mean I can stay with Usagi-san?" Misaki asked hopefully.

"Of course, but I will be visiting you everyday."

"Of course!"

Misaki then started to cry again.

"Misaki! What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No" Misaki said, "I'm just rally happy"

At that moment Usagi walked in. The novelist looked and saw that his Misaki was crying so he rushed to his side and grabbed his hand, not caring that Takahiro was there.

"Misaki! What's wrong!? Are you okay? does it hurt anywhere?"

Takahiro saw that his best friend hold his brother's hand with such love, passion, and concern He saw Usagi looking at Misaki as a precious, fragile treasure.

"He's fine, Misaki was just telling me of the relationship he has going on with you." Takahiro said.

Usagi stiffened, slowly he looked up at Takahiro, fear and doubt clearly shown on his face.

"You have nothing to fear, Usagi-san, I've already told Misaki that I'm okay with it."

Usagi's eyes grew large 'Did he just say that he was okay with it?' Usagi thought bewildered.

"Furthermore, I was planning on taking Misaki-kun back home with me, but in light of the news, I told him he could stay, on one condition, I am to have a copy of the key to your house so I can visit Misaki every day."

Usagi grinned at Takahiro and replied, "Of course...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly Misaki started bawling.

Misaki's spirit finally broke, and grief overwhelmed the poor boy.

For Misaki, he thought that the only reason as to why the universe allowed his brother accepted his relationship, was only because Misaki was dying. For such a long time he had wanted to tell his Nii-chan about it, but he was too scared to admit it, he didn't want his brother to hate him for it. Now Misaki thought that it was stupid on his part to have with held that information. He thought that had his brother known from the start, then he would have made more memorable memories.

_'it's a cruel world"_ Misaki thought, continuing to sob.

Usagi and Takahiro, having no idea of the thought's swirling in the boy's head, tried to calm him to no avail.

Finally they ended up calling in Nowaki, who then ended up giving Misaki a calming drug.

As Nowaki administered the drug Takahiro and Usagi discussed as to why Misaki broke down like that.

"He must be scared of having to die that is the only reason I could think of to explain his outburst." Usagi said.

Takahiro nodded in agreement.

After Misaki finally calmed,Takahiro decided to ask Misaki why he got so upset before.

Of course since Misaki was drugged he laughed and said it in a bright voice, " My Nii-chan has finally been made aware of my love for Usagi-san. But I think that it's only because I'm dying that you approve. I feel like I should have told you earlier that way we could all make memories together. I was too scared to tell you about it of silly don't you think. I wonder if I hadn't gotten sick, I wonder if you would still accept this. The world is a cruel place don't you think?"

Usagi and Takahiro were both surprised at this answer. Their Misaki became sad because he wouldn't be able to show Takahiro how much he loved Usagi. That broke the two men's heart.

Both Takahiro as well as Usagi thought, "Misaki is too selfless, even while dying, he only thought of us."

Usagi placed him in a wheel chair and rolled him out to his car, Takahiro following behind.

As they walked

As soon as the two men reached the red sports car Takhiro's phone rang.

While Takahiro answered the phone, Usagi lifted the drugged Misaki out of the wheel chair and placed him in the passenger seat, making sure to recline it all the way back, and finished by strapping on the seat belt.

As Usagi closed Misaki's door, Takahiro snapped his phone shut and looked to Usagi, "It looks like I won't be able to come over with you, Nanami just called and apparently Mihiro is sick with fever, she needs me to help take care of him."

Usagi nodded, "Go on ahead then, Misaki will be safe in my hands."

Takahiro gazed through the window towards his dying brother and said, "I know he will"

He then left and Usagi took Misaki home

* * *

The days went by with Usagi catering to Misaki's every whim,.

Misaki of course hated Usagi doing this for him but Usagi didn't care he was determined to make Misaki's time left the most enjoyable.

Surprisingly the month came and went, and Misaki was still fine, but Usagi knew that he needed to be careful.

Takahiro visited every day for the first month, bringing along his little family.

During those days Misaki spent every minute with them treating it like his last.

In the third month Usagi took Misaki around the world to visit many different places and let him experience life to the fullest.

When they got back home already five months passed.

It was now February, and the day of Misaki and Usagi's anniversary.

Usagi took Misaki to the restaurant they had gone to on their first date. After dinner Usagi took him to ride the Ferris wheel.

Usagi watch Misaki stare out the window, the small smile set on his face lit into a big grin as he saw Tokyo Tower. He always got excited seeing the structure.

Usagi smiled at the brunet and then called to him, "Misaki"

Misaki turned to face Usagi who got up from his seat and walked in front of Misaki.

"Yes Usagi-san?" Misaki asked confused.

Usagi gracefully keeled and took from his pocket a box and opened it. What lay inside was a beautiful silver ring with subtle diamonds decorating it.

"Misaki-kun will you marry me?"

Misaki's eyes grew and tears of joy fell from them as he replied..."Yes"

That night ensured very passionate love making.

Over the next month the wedding plans where made and finally on the 28th of March, Usagi and Misaki where wedded.

Usagi then took Misaki to an Island of Japans south coast and told Misaki that the island was his that his father bought it for them.

Misaki was shocked that his new father-in-law had gone and bought them an island but it made him very happy.

It has now been eight months since Misaki was told that he was supposed to live. But by some miracle he was allowed to live for a little while longer.

But Misaki wasn't naive with his health, Misaki knew his time was nearing.

A second week had gone by since they had arrived at the island that Misaki named Rabbit Island.

During the first week, Misaki's chest, hurt a lot. He grew weaker by the day.

The second week rolled around and Misaki still showed no signs of improvement. However, Misaki did a very well job of keeping everything from his husband.

His oh so loving husband, who started to believe Misaki was finally better, and that they could live and grow old together.

Misaki couldn't bring himself to tell his love that he was not better, that he was still dying.

The day before Usagi and Misaki planned to leave was also the last day Misaki told Usagi that he loved him.

It was 10 at night and Misaki noted that Usagi had not come to bed yet, at the same time he felt a jab to his chest and he knew it was time.

Slowly Misaki went to the living room and noted that Usagi fell asleep reading.

Not wanting his lover to freeze, Misaki placed a blanket on him. Misaki then got on the couch himself and laid his head on Usagi's lap, and took the authors hand in his own.

Usagi, being a light sleeper came from the world of dreams to find his Misaki asleep in his lap.

Smiling Usagi stroked the boys hair.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki called out startling Usagi who thought Misaki asleep.

"Hmmmm" Usagi hummed.

"Usagi-san...I love you...don't forget that...I will always love you..." Misaki whispered

Usagi was a bit surprised hearing this from his lover but it made him very happy.

"I love you too Misaki, and I would never forget how you love me" Usagi replied smiling.

"Usagi-san...I'm sorry." Misaki whispered, tears starting to river down his cheek.

"What for love?" Usagi asked worried at Misaki's tears.

"For having to leave you." Misaki's whisper was so low Usagi just barley heard this.

Confused Usagi asked, "Where are you going?"

"To be with my mother and father again" Misaki replied.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked even more confused

Usagi thought, 'His parens are dead, how can he be with them if they're dead? The only way is if my Misaki died...but that's not going to happen. Misaki's better, he has been for eight months.'

Misaki remained silent

"Oi Misaki I asked you what is that supposed to mean

Misaki saw his lover still didn't understand that he was dying.

He came to realize that Usagi was in denial big time.

All he could say was, "It's nothing...don't worry about it..."

Usagi still wouldn't except that but before he could voice his concern, Misaki spoke again.

"Usagi-san...can you hold me?"

Usagi was a bit bewildered by Misaki's request but he didn't deny it.

He wrapped his arms around his small husband, holding him close.

He then kissed his forehead. When he did this though he noticed that Misaki was getting cold so he got up carefully placing Misaki's head onto the pillow.

As Usagi stated to walk to the closet, Misaki suddenly grabbed his shirt, and tearfully said, "Usagi don't go...Not now...I..I need you to stay here with me."

"But your cold, let me cover you up" Usagi pleaded.

"Then carry me to our bed, but just don't leave me" Misaki urged.

"Okay then Misaki" Usagi gathered Misaki in his arms and walked to their room.

Usagi placed Misaki on the bed under the covers before getting in himself. When he was on, Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki and hugged him close.

He was nearly asleep when he heard Misaki whisper again, "I love you Usagi-san...be strong."

Usagi just held Misaki tighter, still not understanding what Misaki was saying.

However, the whole time he was talking with Misaki, not once did Usagi realize that he was crying silently.

* * *

Usagi made sure that Misaki's funeral was perfect.

Every one who knew Misaki came to his funereal.

However the only person who came close to being in as much grief as Usagi was Takahiro, and even then he couldn't compare.

When it came to the "Viewing of the body" it took every thing Usagi had not to break down.

Usagi had Misaki placed in a diamond coffin. His pale skin looked beautiful in context with the diamond.

The outfit he was wearing was the Tuxedo that he married in. His eyes where closed peacefully, so it looked like he were only asleep and would wake up any time.

Usagi stroked his deceased husbands face and slightly flinched upon touching the cold body.

After the funereal, Usagi went home and grieved for his loss.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Yes Yes, I know how can you forgive me for killing off Misaki. Well I did so no complaining about it.

Usagi- I will not! I told you, if you killed him then I would kill you.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Usagi, You do realize that this is a fanfic? That whatever I write won't come true?

Usagi- Yeah so what does that mean?

AngstyYaoiFangirl Misaki is still alive you idiot just turn around.

Usagi- (turns around and spots Misaki munching on a doughnut) Misaki!

Misaki- Usagi you sure are stupid, I've been here the whole time, so stop trying to kill the author.

Usagi- Bububut, she killed you off in the story! How can you say that?

Misaki- (grinning) Because AngstyYaoiFanGirl showed me the whole story and I can't wait for the last chapter.

Usagi- Wait you mean the storry is not done?  
AngstyYaoiFangirl - NO, what do you think I've been trying to tell you? I have two more chapters to do.

AngstyYaoiFangirl- For the next chapter, I will post only if I get at leat five reviews for this chapterotherwise no posting. So if you are reading this and like it and wish for me to continue it...then for your sake REVIEW IT BEFORE LEAVING IT! Any way by for now


	4. Grief

Usagi's POV

During the funeral, I tried to stay as composed as I could, but I felt an immense heaviness weigh down my heart.

I nearly lost it when I saw Misaki's stiff body in that coffin.

He looked so beautiful, even in death.

Many people came to give me their condolence, but I paied no attention

I was glad that when it was over that I could go home.

As soon as I got to the house, I fell to my knees, finally allowing myself to wallow in my pain.

The memory of that day coursed through my mind each detail bringing new waves of pain and suffering.

Flashback

I woke to the the sound of a gentle breeze coming in through the window yawning, I stretched my arms in front of me and glanced towards the night stand at the clock. It read 11:23 I then took a quick glance toward's Misaki, but he appeared to still be in a deep sleep.

I didn't wan't to wake him just yet so I quietly got out of bed and headed to the shower. I thought of all that we were going to do that day.

Our boat was to pick us up around 3 so I wanted to make the last few moments of our trip enjoyable.

I was going to take him out to see the small ocean creatures in the wave pools, we were going to eat a bento pick-nick on our favorite rock.

We would tell stories and joke around.

We we would laze back against that rock and soak up the sun.

We where going on a speed boat to get back to the mainland and from their take a plane back to our house.

I had planned it so we would have a small celebration with my sweet Misaki's family.

I ended my shower and stepped out.

I then quickly pulled on some white shorts and a floral tank-top.

I then made my way back to Our room. I saw that Misaki was in the exact same position as before.

I walked over and tried to caress his cheek to wake him, but as soon as I felt his skin, I jerked my hand back.

He was freezing!

I panicked and tried to wake him up by shaking him gently, "Oi Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Wake up, Misaki wake up.

I looked into his face and saw how blue his lips where. Then I placed my head to his chest, straining to hear his heart beat.

There was only silence.

This can't be happening!

He was fine! He was getting better. He...he's probably faking it.

"Misaki I know your pretending so just wake up."

I still got no response

I then thought maybe his heart needed a boost, so I started doing chest compression's.

I kept giving him the compression's for hours, I thought if i kept going he would wake. It wasn't till 3 when the people who where bringing the boat came in.

They saw me giving Misaki the comprehensions and immediately called emergency.

It wasn't until the paramedics came that I finally stop.

I felt relief, "They would take over and wake him up" that's what I thought.

But I saw that they weren't doing anything instead they brought in a sheet about started to cover him.

"Wh..what are you doing?Why are you covering him and not reviving him?" I asked in confusion.

One of the paramedics walked over and said kindly, "Sir, I'm sorry, but it looks like he has been dead for a few hours...we can't do anything for him now."

My mind went blank.

He was dead?

No he couldn't be!

Not my Misaki.

He was too strong...there's no way he could die.

Sure he has a heart problem...but he survived didn't he?

I looked back at Misaki this time I noticed his eyes. They where open.

How did I not notice this before.

I went and looked into them and saw no gleam of light. No soul. My Misaki was no longer in that shell.

I realized this in second's and fainted.

* * *

After that I didn't remember anything. I walked around in a daze. I still believed that Misaki was still alive.

But the funeral that was held today made me realized that he wasn't coming back.

I would never see his smile.

Hear the embarrassment in his voice when I teased him.

Or taste the food that he made.

Never again would I do these with Misaki.

I then realized that it was my fault he died.

The night before, he tried to tell me,but I didn't listen. I denied him dying.

Had I realized this...I could have taken him to the hospital, I could have forced him to do the surgery.

But I was to selfish to realize any of this. And now My Misaki is dead because of me

* * *

Normal POV

Usagi let himself be engulfed by grief.

Usagi was to enveloped in his grief that nothing anyone said or did could help him. Aikawa made food For Usagi but he never touched it. She tried to get him to write to get his mind off it but it did not help. He just stared at the paper.

If Aikawa wasn't their then Takahiro was. Takahiro would try to cheer hi up but telling Usagi stories of when Misaki was younger and said it was best to have memories of loved ones.

At night Usagi would lay on the floor in Misaki's room with a photo of Misaki in one hand and cried the whole night away.

It was only when he was by himself that he shed his tears. He continued to uphold his promise that only Misaki would see him cry.

A week came and went and Usagi's health, physically and mentally, was deteriorating at a rapid pace.

He stopped eating, sleeping, and didn't pay attention to his hygiene.

The whole time, Usagi grieved, he wished that it had been him and not Misaki that died.

Usagi's guilt and grief would not end.

Finally Usagi snapped when he found a note in Misaki's pillow

it read

_Dear diary,_

_The pain is getting worse with each passing day. I feel so weak. I'm scared that I will have to die. It's not the dying part that scares me...I'm sacred about leaving Usagi, my one and only special person as my number one. I know he will be sad. And it has been 7 months since I was told I was only supposed to live for one month but by some miracle I lived longer. But because of that, My Usagi-san believes that I will live for a long time. But I know better, but I can't bring myself to crush him like that. I've decided that I would hide my pain from him so he may at least enjoy the the time I have left. My only wish is that when I do die that he would never forget me. I love him so much and it brings me unfathomable pain to see him in pain, so please world let him be happy forever happy._

_Misaki Takashi_

When Usagi read this his grief tripled the pain hurt so much. His Misaki loved him too much and he killed him, he didn't notice again that his love was hiding his sickness, just so he could be happy. It was too much for Usagi to handle.

Usagi got up and walked towards Misaki's closet and pulled out a box. He opened and his eyes laid on a silver dagger with Misaki's name engraved in gold at the hilt.

He took the dagger and walked back to the bed and got in it.

With tears running down his face Usagi looked to the sky and cried out to Misaki

"My beloved, I am nothing without you. How could I forget you? How could I be strong when the only thing I lived for is gone. So misaki to prove my love for you I will follow you."

He placed the dagger at his heart, and cried, "MISAKI MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU!"

With that he plunged the dagger into his heart and did not stop till he got to the hilt.

He made sure that Misaki's name was visible. He wanted the world to know when they found him that he gave his life to follow the one person who ever had a]such a strong hold over him.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFanGirl- So that was chapter 4

Usagi- WHAT THE FUCK YOU KILLED ME YOU BASTARD!

AngstyYaoiFanGirl- Usagi, if I killed you then you would not be screaming at me right now.

Misaki- She has a point, now calm down Let her focus on the last chapter.

Usagi- Wait, I thought it was over?

AngstyYaoiFanGirl- No Usagi-san let me let you and all my readers in on a secret, I hate stories that end like this so when you read the final chapter you will understand.

Misaki- Really Usagi You will love the last chapter so much it's so heart warming.

AngstyYaoiFanGirl- Okay so I love the 5 review response thing I did last chapter so I'm going to do it again. I won't post until I get five or more reviews on this chappy.


	5. Union

Usagi's POV

I blinked my eyes open and tried to gauge my senses as to where in hell was I? I looked around and saw b sun up in the sky. The sun was not yellow though. It was white... I continued to look around.

I saw That I was standing in a soft gentle meadow. The grass was a soft as cotton under my feet.

I tried to remember what happened when some one yelled, "LOOK OUT"

I looked up and saw a frizz by coming at me. I reflectively caught it in the last second.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there." A little boy had run up saying.

I looked down at him, he was probably only 7 years of age.

I smiled at him and said, "That's fine, but can you tell me where I am?"

The boy looked up and replied, "Oh you just entered didn't you. Not to fear this is the Spirit Realm good people who die are sent here."

The kids answer confirmed Usagi's suspicions. He then asked the boy, "Can I look for people who died before me?"

"That's a silly question, of course you can just call out the person you want to find and a path will appear before you just follow it and it will take you to whoever you're looking for, go on give it a try."

Usagi gulped and called out, "Misaki Usami" Immediately a pure white path appeared.

"WOW" Usagi looked at the kid who's eye's sparkled at the color, "I've never seen a white path"

Usagi bent his eyebrows and asked, "Their are different colored paths?"

"Yes red paths will tell you that the person that is being looked for was not a good person and will lead you out of this world if you chose to follow. Orange paths are for people who like to complain to much. Green paths are for moderately good people who tend to be a bit unforgiving and gold paths are for exceptionally good people who's only problem is that they are too possessive, But white is the rarest color ever It is the color of perfection the person who's color is white is humble, kind, and selfless. Those people do whatever they can to bring joy to other's never dwelling on their own happiness, for their happiness is only found in the happiness of others. You are very lucky to know some one like this."

Usagi was shocked but he also felt pride, his Misaki was perfect always in his eyes and the Spirit Realm saw this as well.

Usagi thanked the boy for his help before running down the path.

As he ran he noticed that the scenery started to change the meadow ran into a beach covered in white sand. The beach was connected to a calm ocean. Usagi followed the path until he stopped. A few feet in front of him Misaki laying on a rock gazing at the white clouds overhead. Usagi saw tears glistening down the boys face.

Quickly Usagi walked up to the unsuspecting boy and placed his lips on his. Misaki gasped as he came back from wherever he went.

Usagi the broke the kiss and watch as Misaki sat up and faced him clearly baffled.

Usagi smiled at his love's beautiful face.

"Usagi-san? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I followed you, did you think you could escape me?"

"YOU DID WHAT!NO YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE A LONG LIFE ALIVE!"

"Misaki calm down, There was no way I could lived after you left me. You see when you left I had died already. I'm only alive wherever you are and you cant change that."

"You really must love me if you would die to follow me" Misaki whispered.

"Of course, for you Misaki, I would do anything, My heart belongs to you. You are the soul reason for my existence, I will never leave your side," Usagi paused, "I love You so much Misaki, My beautiful husband."

Misaki blushed deeply and started to turn his face away.

Usagi grabbed him before he could turn and looked straight into those captivating emerald green eyes and said, I have not seen your face in so long, don't you hide it from me.

LEMON STARTS

After a nod from Misaki, Usagi crushed his lips to his husbands. All their passion pooled into one another. Usagi licked Misaki's bottom lip pleading for entrance.

Misaki quickly obliged to this and opened his mouth.

Usagi and Misaki's tongues danced around each other in a fierce duet. After a few minuets of intense french kissing they pulled back to replienish on some much needed oxygen. But before they continued Misaki rose his right hand and drew a pattern in the air.

Misaki noticed His husbands confusion and smiled pointing up at the sky.

A cloud came down and morphed into a house.

Usagi was utterly amazed at this. Misaki led Usagi into the cozy house and laid on the king sized bed in the bedroom patting the empty spot next to him.

Usagi accepted the invitation and crawled over towards Misaki.

He kissed his Misaki's open mouth with such intensity that Misaki started running out of breath. Usagi let one hand slip under the white robe that Misaki had been wearing and flicked his thumb over Misaki's nipple.

Misaki moaned in pleasure, his body even more sensitive then usual.

Usagi was well pleased with this and asked in a seductive voice, "Has your body missed my touch that badly?"

"Baka Usagi-san" Misaki vented embarrassed.

"It's alright Misaki-kun, I'm just as sensitive as you are, here go ahead and feel me.

Usagi gestured toward the tent that formed in his pants.

Misaki shyly but lightly brushed his hand on Usagi's very erect penis.

Usagi gasped sharply and buked himself against Misaki, his groin hitting Misaki's hardening as well, making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Does it feel good, Misaki-kun?" Usagi whispered in his ear.

Misaki's only reply was to start grinding his hips into Usagi's constantly moaning from the pleasure.

Usagi paused from attacking Misaki to untie the string around his robe, pulling it away Misaki laid bare with only his boxers left on him.

As Usagi laid eyes on the beautiful torso, he came down ad started to lick Misaki's harden nipple.

His hand then traveled south and rubbed Misaki's most tender spot.

Misaki moaned and squirmed under Usagi. He felt a fire stir in his belly as he felt the cold and warm hands travel over his body.

He wanted more and cried in pleasure, "U...Usagi...m...more"

Usagi stomped his ministrations in awe. Never before has Misaki asked for more since he was so shy. Usagi looked down at Misaki's face and saw him panting,lust and love clouded his eyes.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore, he took off the rest of his clothing and quickly discarded the boxers off of Misaki.

Usagi went back to frenching Misaki, carefully laying his erection on top of Misaki's erection so that they could both enjoy the feel of each others cock against them.

Usagi then trailed kisses from Misaki's mouth down his jawline, down his chest, pausing only long enough to kiss both of the boys nipples. He then continued, tracing his tongue down to Misaki's navel and pushing his tongue inside it swirling it around.

"U..U..Usagi...hu...hu...hurry"Misaki cried out"'

Usagi left the naval and finally got to the top of the base of Misaki's stiff member. He trailed his tongue up from the base to the head which was dripping wonderfully with pre-cum.

Misaki screamed when Usagi swallowed his member all the way down to the base.

Usagi then slowly dragged his mouth back upwards letting his teeth drag along the hot flesh.

As soon as he was at the head again, Usagi encircled it with just his lips and started to suck on it like a bottle while his hands fondled his sacs.

The fire that was building in Misaki's stomach continued to grow ever so larger until

"U..U..Usagi...I'm...cu..."

"Then come my sexy husband, let me drink your milk."

Usagi deep throat-ed the boy and that did it for Misaki and he came harshly in Usagi's mouth.

Usagi looked at Misaki's flushed face and said, "I need to be inside you now."

Misaki gave a nod and reached over on the dresser beside him and took out a bottle of lotion, handing it to Usagi.

Usagi unscrewed the lotion and put his fingers in it setting the bottle down for the moment, Usagi captured Misaki's mouth again as he let one of his fingers slide into the tight hole.

Misaki clenched at the intrusion and Usagi said, "It's okay relax...I promise you will feel so good"

Usagi then plunged another finger in. Misaki gasped at the pain mixed with pleasure.

As Usagi was about to put in the third finger he let his other hand twist Misaki's nipple while he continued kissing him, hoping that the pleasure would distract him from the pain.

He then thrust in his third finger, Misaki moaned heavily.

Usagi then moved the fingers in and out stretching his lovers hole

All of a sudden Misaki screamed and rolled his head back in pure bliss as Usagi found his sweet spot.

Careful not to touch it again, since he didn't want Misaki to cum just yet.

Usagi kept thrusting his fingers in and out until he felt that he was ready.

He pulled all of his fingers out and grabbed the lotion again, pouring it all down his member, lubing it thoroughly.

Misaki whined at the absence of the fingers, but was quickly subdued as he felt Usagi's hard head poke at his entrance.

Usagi slid in slowly and carefully and didn't stop until he was all the way in.

They laid there for a while before Misaki ordered, "Move"

He went at a slow pace, slowly pulling out and slowly thrusting in.

Misaki then moaned, "f...faster"

Usagi picked up the pace thrusting into Misaki faster with each cry of pleasure.

"U..U..sa...c..c"

Usagi understood what Misaki wanted and started to look for Misaki's sweet spot again. When he found it he pounded into it mercilessly.

Misaki finally screamed and came all over Usagi's chest.

Usagi needing to find his release continued pounding into Misaki until he finally came, his seed gushing out at full force.

They two lovers laid their panting until both of their members where soft.

When Usagi felt his member finally go limp he pulled out.

He gazed at Misaki's now tired face, before softly kissing it saying, "I love you, I will always love you."

"I know" Misaki yawned.

Usagi wrapped his arms around his husband hugging him.

Misaki turned his body, still in Usagi's arms so he could face him, he placed his own arms around Usagi hugging him back and letting his head lay on Usagi's chest.

Together they fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.

Peace had come to the two

No longer would they fear of being separated.

They would stay together forever.

And to prove this, a pair of Gold wings spread from Usagi's back, as a pair of White wing's spread from Misaki's back.

The wings surrounded each other.

The wings would keep them together for eternity.

That was the fate of the two angels.

THE END

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- See did I not say that the ending was going to be so heart felt and just pure love? I know I did

Usagi-...

Misaki- What's wrong Usagi?

Usagi- That was beautiful...

AngstyYaoiFangirl- HA I told you it was. Okay well that is it for Fragile Hearts Reversed Ending and I would like to give my thanks to the following reviewaer who inspired me to keep writing

Xxobsessive - Thankyou for your reviews and thank you for reading both stories. I love it when people tell me how they feel when the read my works and I will aslso like to add that I can't wait for you to update your story My Demon's it's really good and that by far My favorite story you wrote was How Could You Do This To Me. That story is soo deep. To all my other readers I highly rcomend you read those two stories.

Ino Death- Thank you for your review as well. And I'm sorry that I made you cry I hope that this chapter was just as beautiful in your eyes.

stupidpanda3 - thankyou for reviewing and i'm sorry that my story made you cry.

Animebaconlover- Thankyou for your review and thank you for reading the original Fragile heart story, I had planed on that story being over but seeing your review I might just continue the story with Misaki's rehabilitation process let me ask other readers what they think. I hope this last chapter put you at ease.

leafa-chansao30- Thankyou for reading and reviewing both stories Having people review make me want to write more.

OrangeJuice- Thankyou for reading and reviewing both stories of this fanfiction

CRYSTAL BLUE8- Thank you for reading and reviewing this story.

And last but not least I'd like to thank my guess readers for your comments and I hope some of you who read this one also read the other one.

I hope this chapter makes up for Me killing the two but like I mentioned in my last set of authors notes I cant stand stories that kill of the characters and not have them reunite. I love reuniting the two it makes it sooooo romantic...and Usagi And Misaki as angels it's just like awwwwwwwwwwwww cute.

And If you don't get it Usagi's Color was Gold and Misaki's was white that explains their wing colors.

If you like My fanfics for Junjou Romantica then you may like my new fanfiction I will be posting for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi It's nearly finished.

If any one has a story request then pm me and I will write it

you can find a list of the yaois I've read on my profile page. I will be willing to write stories over any of those.

I had fun writing this but I won't be posting for a little bit now due to the fact that this weekend I'm going over to my step moms house and she has no internet...I'm going to die so pray for me and have a nice day


End file.
